The Green Winged Angel
by Blackrose in the Moonlight
Summary: A one-shot story. Butch's point of view about his guardian angel. Butch only wants his wish to be fulfilled but he realized that the longer his wish isn't granted (the longer his angel is with him) the deeper in love he falls for his guardian angel. He doesn't want her by his side anymore but he just couldn't let her go


**The Green Winged Angel (One-shot)**

**Butch's POV:**

War….Hatred….Pain….That's what's happening in this world.

We fight…I fight….against the other kingdoms…..but for what?

Our kingdoms fought for so many generations that we don't even remember the main reason why we fight.

I watch as my people die in battle, I watch as the children become orphans, I watch as many warriors go out into battle but never return. So many of them were so young yet I always survive….is it because I'm the prince?

I hate them, I hate the other kingdoms, the other princes, the enemies.

But….even though I'm a prideful person, deep down I wish all this will end.

Without realizing it, a wish formed deep inside my heart…..and that's when she came…..

* * *

"So you are Butch." Was her first word, but she didn't say it, she scowled it.

_Her raven coloured hair…_

"It's your fault if there are no guardian angels that can be summoned in future!" she lectured me.

"Why blame me? It's the other princes' fault!" I snapped back that time.

_Those emerald eyes…_

"You should really learn how to handle your temper," she said when I picked fight with other kingdom's princes.

"You're in no place to tell me what to do," I growled.

"Your wish was to make peace in this world have you forgotten? So start getting along with the other kingdoms!"

_That fearless glare…_

"You pervert! If I weren't your guardian angel I would have killed you by now!" she screamed.

"What? You're the one who wanted to wear a mini-skirt," I grinned "Didn't you know the wind is big here?"

"You jackass, I'm not dumb, you're the one who lifted my skirt!"

_Those green feathered wings…_

"Apologize!" she pointed at the blond boy with dark ocean blue eyes.

"Why should I? He's a prince from the other kingdom!" I spat.

* * *

She appeared in my life the moment the wish shaped in my heart.

She came into my life and immediately turned it upside down.

She's the first person who dared challenge me, backchat me, order me to do things.

She's the first girl I've ever met with such will, courage, strength, and fire in her heart.

Her beauty is enchanting, causing me to fall helplessly in love with her.

But she's holding me back, holding me back from my goal.

Even though she's my strength now, she distracts me.

* * *

"You lost again?!"

I bowed my head lower. "My deepest apology, Father."

"Can an apology bring back the life of our fallen soldiers? Can your apology win back our land? Can your apology make everything right?!"

"No Father!" I semi-yelled.

"Our kingdom will be destroyed if you carry on like this. I want you to pull yourself together and really make things right!"

* * *

She is supposed to help me achieve my wish, not to make things worse than it already is.

I would be better off without her but I've seen what happens to a guardian angel when they don't fulfil their duty:

They get punishment

I've seen it, it happened to one of the other prince's guardian angel

The outcome of the punishment wasn't pretty

* * *

"Butch, you must let go of your anger," she said to me, "Form friendship with the other kingdoms."

"I'll look weak if I'm the one who tries to form bond with them," was my only reply.

"One of you _must _first bow your head," her tone was firm, "If you all keep waiting for the other to bow their heads first, this endless war may as well never end."

* * *

I love her, I know that.

But with her presence around I can never focus, I act friendly with my enemies without even realizing it.

She's supposed to help me but she's just making things worse for me.

But I cannot let her go, I know I still need her.

I summoned her, I might not know it myself but she came into my life for a reason.

She will stay by my side till the end, that's what the contract said unless I break the contract.

She's my guardian angel now

She's my Green Winged Angel

And she's here, to make things right

**I'm very bad at one-shots but I gave it a try anyways, usually when I start a story it turns into a long one so I actually have no idea what I just typed. Anyways this is my first one-shot story, hope you enjoyed it.**

**If you liked it here's some of my other stories, also sort of based on PPG**

**My other stories:**

'**My Guardian Angel'**

'**Two Masked Life'**

'**Secret Around the Corner'**

'**The Living Ghost' **

**~Blackrose in the Moonlight **


End file.
